Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly and clip thereof.
Related Art
Due to the rapid progress of electronic industry, the electronic modules, such as the CPU, have been greatly improved. Accompanying the improved performance of the CPU, the generated heat is increased. In order to effectively remove the heat generated by the electronic module, a heat sink is commonly disposed adjacent to the CPU or other electronic modules for rapidly taking the heat away. Thus, the CPU or electronic module can operate at the normal working temperature so as to extend the lifespan of the products.
In order to make the heat sink closely attach to the surface of the electronic device, a retaining bracket is usually disposed surrounding the electronic device, and then the heat sink is disposed on the retaining bracket and fastened by a clip. Taiwan Patent No. I296,497 discloses a clip including a clip body, a movable fastener and an operating bar. The clip body is mounted on the heat sink, and the movable fastener and the operating bar are correspondingly disposed at one side of the clip body. The movable fastener has a resisting portion and a pulling portion. When the pulling portion is pulled, the resisting portion contacts against the movable fastener so that the movable fastener moves with relative to the clip body and presses the heat sink to be fixed on the retaining bracket.
However, the conventional clip has a very complicated installation procedure. For example, the clip disclosed in I296,497 has a connection surface configured with two through holes, and two side walls of the movable fastener must pass through the through holes, respectively. The installation of the movable fastener passing through the through holes is difficult. Besides, two opposite sides of the resisting portion have two protrusions, respectively, to be mounted on the two through holes of the clip body. This procedure needs two steps to mount the protrusions, so the entire installation is more complex. Moreover, the manufacturing time for this clip with complex structure is longer.
When the resisting portion of the clip contacts against the movable fastener, the apex of the resisting portion is in contact with the center of the movable fastener. In this configuration, the resisting portion may easily loose from the movable fastener as the electronic product is shaken.